A walk To Remember
by XxIIchiyo-chanIIxX
Summary: AU.This is kinda based on Nicholas Sparks' A walk to remember. A popular kid falls in love with a priest's son. That kid being nonother than Sasori and the Son being Deidara! SasoDei yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A walk to Remember...

Chapter 1--

Sasori sighed. He has been staring at the clock, begging the day to end. He looked over to the person sitting next to him-Itachi aka his 'Best' friend.  
He has known him since grade school, so he was like a brother. The bell finally rung and he and Itachi ran out of the classroom. There they both met up with their 'group'.

"Sup, Sasori?" A man with silver hair said-Hidan.

"Hey, hey,hey! Have you heard that there is a new student?" A man with blue skin said. He had a shark appearance and his name was Kisame.

"Yeah, and his father is the town's priest!" Hidan continued.

"He's pretty hot..." Kisame commented.

"Shhh-Here he comes!" A guy with a plantlike appearance said. They all turned and looked over to the new student. He had long blond hair-  
some tied up and the rest was left loose and some over his left eye- and he had blue orbs. They all kept staring at him until he was out of sight.

"His name is Tsuchi Deidara. 10th grade, pretty hot, live just 4 blocks away from Sasori's place." Kisame informed.

"Akasuna Sasori, please report to the office please." The voice box said.

"OOOOOOoooo you're in trouble!" Hidan 'ooed'. Sasori then made his way to the office.

"The Principal would like to see you, now..." Crap, he thought, what did I do? He then went inside and sat down. The principal then laid 4 bottles of beer on the table.

"Some students said they saw you drinking on school grounds..."

"So, what? You're gunna expell me?" Sasori answered.

"No- You're going to attend after school janitor work, help disabled students on saturday, and particapate in the school's drama club."

"Isn't just better if you expell me!" The principal laughed. Sasori was NOT going to look like a loser attending 'drama club'. It would ruin his reputation...

"Nope, now get out of my office." He then stood up and marched out the door...

He then met up with his friends and got a ride home.

"So, Sasori? You wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Nah, I have to go to the stupid school and and tutor some kids..."

"Ok, then see ya!" Then they all left. Great, he thought, I am going to have a lot of fun...

-----------------------------------

Sorry this is so short but just review and i'll try to update asap!


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk to Remember 

CHAPTER 2--

"Sasori, wake up..." Someone was pushing his shoulder and trying to wake him up. He opened one eye and saw that it was his Grandmother.

"Baa-chan, it's saturday...no school...go away..."

"Oh, but don't you have that tutoring kids thing?" Crap, he forgot. So he sighed and stood up to get ready. He took a shower and put on some tight jeans and a white dress-shirt and grabbed his cell and left. He got in his car and headed for the school. As he was going inside to the class he was suppose to go to tutor a kid, he noticed that there was the new kid that his friends were talking about. What's is name again, he thought.  
Right-it was Tsuchi Deidara.

"Hey-Deidara!" He called out. Just then Deidara turned around to meet a redhead running towards him. "Um...hello...Do I know you, un?"

Sasori blinked. "Oh yes, my name is Akasuna Sasori, nice to meet you..." He forced a smile.

"Weren't you the one I saw hanging out with those guys the other day..un..." Deidara sighed uncomfortably.

"Yes and so what?" Sasori was getting impatient. This guy seems like a dick, he thought. Deidara just smiled and shrugged. He must of heard them talking about him. "So, are we going to go to the classroom or are we just going to stand here, brat?" Deidara just blinked at his new 'nickname'.

"Sure, un..." Then Sasori followed the blonde. Then they went inside a classroom and Sasori just looked at the kid he was supposed to tutor...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Monday was another torturous day. Afterschool he had to attend this drama thing. Again, he sighed for like the 1000th today and walked in the drama class. There he saw the brat again.

"Okay, class...We're going tot have a school play and from today on we have 3 week to rehearse everything..." Everyone just smiled. The teacher,  
known as Tsunade-sensei, looked at Deidara and said, "This play will be about accept gay and lesbian people-to accept their love. So we are going to have Deidara being the singer that the Chairman fall in love with and Sasori would be the chairman!" Sasori's eyes widened. Him, with Deidara!  
Him-remember lines in 3 weeks! He didn't even do his own goddamn homework. So when the other roles were announced, he went straight home and called Itachi over...

After like half an hour, Sasori managed to get Itachi to help him with his lines...

"But now, I think I am begining to fall in love with you-"

"But Chairman...You already have a wife-"

"Yes, but it isn't true love!-"

"Well just-FUCK ME!" Itachi started laughing. Sasori just glared at him. "I'm sorry, Sasori, I just can't take this anymore-it's too lovey-dovey.  
do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah but I need to do this to get off the hook..."

"You know you're going to have to kiss the hot blonde..." Sasori just glared at him. If looks could kill...

"Hey, I am saying you're pretty lucky...I wonder if he is a virgin..."

"Itachi, is sex all you can think about?"

"Other than the fact tht girls chase me around asking for it-YES!" Itachi just laughed and patted Sasori on the back,"Just ask that Hot blonde to help you,  
you know..."

"Whatever..."

"Wannna hang out at this new nightclub I found?"

"Nah, I really need to to this..."

"Fine with me..."

The next day during lunch, Sasori went up to Deidara.

"Hey, you mind helping me with my lines?"

"Un...don't you have anyone else, un? I mean, won't it ruin your 'reputation' to hang out with the new kid, un?" Sasori twitched...If he says one more 'un'...

"But I really need help!"

"Okay, fine, un...But promise me one thing..." Deidara started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you will not fall in love with me, un..." Sasori snorted. "Sure, I think that won't be 'too' hard..."

"Then meet me at my house...Here's the address..."

"See ya then..." Then they both walked off onto their classes.

Promise me that you will not fall in love with me...

-------------------------------------------------------

So, i only got 2 reviews and i was nice enought to update BUT if no one else reviews, no chapter! lol! just review please xp


End file.
